


Daisy x Bowser One Shots

by angelicneonanime



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicneonanime/pseuds/angelicneonanime
Summary: I really like this ship and I needed more content for them so I decided to write bunch of stories that I've had in mind.





	1. In Love With Another Princess

It was strange.

For years Bowser had kidnapped Peach due to his infatuation with her. But at this point he was just going through the motions of kidnapping her since it was basically expected of him. Everyone knew he was just putting on a show.

The two royalties had started become friendlier towards each other and the so called ‘kidnappings’ became more like monthly outings that just so happened to include a plumber going through tons of death traps.

But then Bowser's affections took a turn towards someone else.

His infatuation with the princess had simmered down a few years back. And while he still loved Peach, he knew she didn't love him the same way he loved her. Her affections laid elsewhere and so he started to take notice of another princess.

While he fell head over heels for Peach when he first met her, his love for this new princess was gradual.

_____

It had first started when he had gone to go karting with the residents of his kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom. It was an annual event to show that despite everything there was no ill will between the two kingdoms.

As Bowser had gone to greet his competitors and rival, out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red. Turning his head he was greeted with three women who were conversing with one another. Peach and Rosalina were there with a young woman with sunkissed skin, fiery red hair, a golden dress, and eyes as blue as the ocean down. That woman was none other than Princess Daisy. 

Bowser's heart skipped a beat. Sure he had seen the Sarasaland Princess many times before but he hadn't paid too much attention to her back when he was pursuing Peach. Deciding to ignore Mario for now, he switched directions and headed toward Daisy and her friends.

Peach was the first to spot Bowser heading their way and began to wave.

“Bowser it's nice to see you again! You know without all the lava and death traps lying around.” 

Bowser grunted in embarrassment as the three women giggled. He looked towards Daisy and looked away quickly, a blush appearing on his face. It happened in only a couple of seconds but Peach half seen the way Bowser had looked at her friend. Smiling to herself Peach ushered Rosalina to come with her. 

“Where are you guys going?” Daisy inquired.

“Oh Rosalina and I had to do something really quick before the race starts. I'll see you two soon!”

With a final glance back, the Mushroom princess pulled a very confused Rosalina along with her, their bodies getting lost in the crowd around them. The koopa king and red haired princess watched them go before side eyeing each other.

“So… that was weird,” Daisy sighed as she turned to fully face Bowser. “Come on I heard that we'll be setting up teams and I want you to team up with me so we can kick their asses for ditching us.”

Grabbing his hand, she began to pull him in the opposite direction that the other two had gone. Dazed, Bowser stared at their held hands as he let Daisy drag him around.

____

Since that day, Peach's ‘kidnappings’ happened less frequently. Bowser preferred to spend most of his time hanging around the Sarasaland Princess. It wasn't until months later did he realize that he was in love.

_____

“Kamek what am I gonna do!? I really like her! And not like how I liked Peach, I really REALLY like her! What if she finds out? What if she disgusted by me? What if-”

“Your Nastiness you're acting like a schoolgirl with her first crush. Trust me when I say Princess Daisy holds you in the highest esteem. She could never hate you.”

“Yeah but what if-”

“Lord Bowser I think you need to calm down first. You're overthinking things, as always. Just invite the girl over to dinner and see where that takes you.”

“I can't do that!”

“And why is that?”

Bowser stumbled over his words before promptly giving up. “Fine! Deliver her an invitation to my humble abode for tomorrow. But if she declines then we are never gonna try anything like again.”

“Of course your Horribleness, right away!”

With a flash of colorful light, Kamek had teleported away, leaving Bowser to question his decision.

_____

It was fairly early in the morning when Daisy arrived at Bowser's castle. The large, ornate doors loomed over her as she began knocking. When no one answered she knocked again, harder this time, and then leaned her ear against the door hoping to hear any sign of life. But as she pressed her ear flat against the wood, the door flung open, causing her to fall forward, right into the arms of the koopa king.

“Heya Bowser!” Daisy said as she looked up at him with a big smile.

Bowser helped her to her feet with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Good to see you again, Daisy.”

“No need to be so formal dude! I know this is like the first time I've been to your place but you don't need to act so stiff. I can't wait for you to show me around! Peach always described your castle as dark and menacing and honestly that sounds so fucking cool!”

Bowser snickered as he led her to his throne room as she kept talking about how “cool” and “amazing” his castle was. She might be a princess but she had quite the mouth on her.

“Well now that you're here I guess I should get the kids. I know you've already met them before, but you've never  _officially_ met. Ok kids, stop pretending to be sneaky and get out here already!”

Scuffling was heard as the koopalings peered their heads around the corner, their faces a mixture of embarrassment at being caught and excitement for seeing the princess again.

After the quick reintroduction, Bowser was about to lead her away when his youngest son spoke up.

“Daaaaad! It's not fair! You get to play with Mama Daisy all the time! I wanna play with her too!” Bowser Junior shouted.

“Mama Daisy, huh?” Daisy glanced at Bowser in amusement as he tried to sputter out an excuse.

But before he could say anything, the other koopalings chimed in, they too wanted to spend time with the princess.

“Alright fine! You all can spend the day with Daisy. Just make sure you all get back here before dinner.”

A chorus of ‘yays’ and ‘oh yeahs’ rang out as the children grabbed Daisy and pulled her along with them, leaving Bowser alone in his empty throne room.

“Kamek you better hope this goes well or else,” Bowser grumbled to himself as he slowly followed after the koopalings.

______

The day had gone better than Bowser had expected. The kids were of course very rowdy but Daisy didn't seem to mind, in fact she enjoyed how eager they were to play with her. Most of the time was spent within the castle walls or outside in the courtyard, but they were all having fun and that's all Bowser wanted.

Once it became the sky became dark, everyone began marching toward the large dining room. Dinner was being served and everyone was starving. They all dug in with gusto, leaving nothing left on their plates. Once everyone had finished eating Bowser shooed the kids away, hoping to finally spend some time alone with Daisy.

“Come on, I wanna show you something.” He gestured for her to follow him.

Grabbing her hand, he led her up towards the roof. Stopping at the top of the stairs, he slowly pushed open the door and revealed the night sky with stars scattered about.

“Wow….this is so beautiful,” she said in awe.

 _‘Not as beautiful as you,’_ Bowser thought to himself.

They sat silently at the roof's ledge, their legs dangling off the side. While Daisy was looking up at the night sky, Bowser was enamoured with the way the moonlight danced across her skin. Daisy was the first the break the silence.

“Thanks for having me over Bowser. This was a lot of fun. I wish I could do this more often,” she sighed wistfully.

“My doors are always open to you, princess. And if you are ever in need of a kidnapping you know who to call.”

She gently placed her hand atop of his and smiled gratefully.

“Well it's getting late. Do you mind if I stay for the night?”

“Of course not! I'll bring you to one of the guest rooms myself.”

They then left the roof of the castle, Bowser leading Daisy down a long corridor to a lavish room.

“Thanks again Bowser. For everything.”

Bowser smiled softly in response before turning around, walking back the way he came.

“Actually Bowser could you come here for a moment?”

He obliged her and walked right back around, head tilted in confusion. She gestured for him to lean down and once he did she gave him a slight peck on the cheek.

“Night Bowser,” she said slyly.

Bowser stood there in surprise until she had closed her door. A smile broke out on his face as he danced around in the hallway as quietly as he could as to not alert Daisy of what he was doing. Not caring about what anyone thought, he skipped his way towards his own bedroom, Daisy taking a quick peek out the door just as he rounded a corner.

“What a dork.” She couldn't help but smile herself as she clicked the door closed.


	2. New Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy got a new look

Bowser marched towards the steps of the Sarasaland castle, footfalls heavy enough to leave footprints within the sand. The guards nodded their heads slightly at the visitor as they opened the doors wide to let him in. Bowser tilted his head in acknowledgment and continued inward towards the castle's main room, servants calmly moving out of his way.

“Honey I'm home!” Bowser chuckled to himself as he looked around for the princess.

“I'm over here!” a gloved hand waved in his direction from around the corner.

Bowser walked quickly to the other side, excited to see his beloved once again. 

“Daisy! I missed you so- woah!” 

The minute he rounded the corner he had stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was none other than Princess Daisy herself, except a lot had changed. The princess's long, red hair was now shortened and was a rich, brown color. Her iconic dress was gone and instead she wore a yellow blouse with high waisted orange slacks with flower designs etched into them. Even her heels had been replaced with comfortable looking loafers. Daisy began to fidget when Bowser wouldn't stop staring.

“H-hi Bowser,” she gave him a nervous grin.

“Oh my Stars….I must have died and gone to heaven because standing in front of me is an angel.”

“Oh shut up,” she lightly slapped his arm but her body relaxed at his words, a genuine smile gracing her face.

Bowser gently took her hands and stared lovingly into her eyes before placing a small, soft kiss upon her lips. A slight blush adorned her face, causing him to continue to place small kisses all over her face. She started giggling in response and playfully pushed him away.

“You're absolutely beautiful, Daisy,” Bowser said dreamily. “But I gotta ask, why the new look?”

“The old look just wasn't me. Everyone wanted me too look like a cute, petite princess like Peach. They wanted me to be a ‘proper lady’ but all those frilly dresses and makeup wasn't me. So I decided to hell with it all and to finally do what I wanted to do.”

Bowser looked at her in awe. She was just so amazing. He leaned down to give her another kiss, this one being longer than the first with more emotion put into it.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically her new look is based off a redesign that I had in mind. I might draw it out one day idk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the characters seem ooc, I'm not too familiar with the way they talk/act. I'm not much of a writer either but I hope you all like reading my stories!
> 
> Check me out on DeviantArt, Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter under the name @angelicneonanime!


End file.
